The Hybrid and The Human
by XxHybridBaitxX
Summary: Based on New Moon: Edward leave Bella depressed and heartbroken. A week after Edward leaves Bella finds out she's a hybrid, part witch- part werewolf. She decides to go live with her grandmother in New Orleans for a fresh start. Bella meets a certain Original, will it spark new emotion and what are the Cullen's doing in New Orleans? Please no hate comments.
1. The Truth

"I don't love you anymore."

My heart just shattered into a million pieces. This has to be a joke, he wouldn't do this to me!

"What? But what you said in the hospital was none of that true," I could feel tears streaming out of my eyes.

"No, I only stayed because it's quite fun to have a toy human to play with. The truth is Bella is that I never loved you, in the end you were just a waste of my time," Edward said with a smirk.

" But I..." He cut me off.

"Goodbye Bella, and while I'm gone don't do anything reckless, for Charlie's sake."

He placed his cold lips on my forehead and vanished.

All of that pain I was feeling came crashing down on me, I can't live without him!

An hour or two has passed before I realized that it was starting to get dark.

"I should start heading home before Charlie gets worried," I mumbled to myself.

I finally reach the house when I noticed that there where police cars everywhere and I could see that a group of people were about to go in the woods. Probably about to go looking for me.

"Charlie!" I heard someone yell. Jacob.

"Bella!" Great just what I wanted everyone looking at me and giving me all the attention. Just mind your own damn business people.

Charlie pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oh Bella where have you been!" Yelled Charlie.

"Out." I couldn't stand the attention so I just walked inside and went in my room and cried myself to sleep.

* 6 months pass by*

Ever since Ed- he left I haven't been the same. I never hang out with my friends, Angela comes over sometimes to see how I'm doing, I barely eat, I haven't been able to sleep one night without having a nightmare about the day he left me. Jacob, my so called friend abandoned me saying that he was to dangerous for me. I could tell that Charlie was getting sick of my "zombie stage" but it's not my fault I'm just to heartbroken.

"Bella come down here now," Charlie yelled from the bathroom.

I trudged out of my bed and went to the kitchen, surprisingly not tripping at all.

"Yes char-dad?" I asked him.

"Bella there's something I need to tell you... Your a Witch."

A witch seriously Charlie.

"Hahaha very funny char-dad." I said without any humor in my voice.

"Bella I'm serious, but your not just a witch your a hybrid, part- witch, part-werewolf," Charlie said with a serious tone in his voice.

"I'm a hybrid...but how?!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Well I'm a werewolf and Renie is a witch, you were born in New Orleans but since you were a hybrid-witch we had to leave and pretend that you died in the process so we could protect you," said Charlie nervously.

"Doesn't grandmother Swan live in New Orleans?" I questioned him.

"Yes why?" said Charlie.

"Can I go live with her? It would be a fresh start for me and I can forget all of the bad memories here," I asked Charlie.

"Ok but you have to promise me that you will stay out of trouble from what I here vampires have taken over the entire french Quarter so watch your back and also stay away from the witches," Charlie warned me.

"I will, I promise."

"Ok well I'll call grandma Swan and tell her to clear a room out for you," said Charlie.

"Ok and I'll book a flight for tomorrow and I'll start packing right now," I said smiling. It's been a while since I saw my grandma.

"Why so early, don't you want to say goodbye to your friends," questioned Charlie.

"No, they would probably throw a party when I'm gone and besides Jacob and I aren't really friends anymore," I said sadly.

"Ok well go get ready," said Charlie.

Finally here's my chance for a fresh start, a new life. Let's just hope I don't screw it up.


	2. Heartbreak

**I forgot to mention that I don't own Twilight or The Originals...unfortunately.**

I didn't realize that I have fallen asleep until the person sitting next to me woke me up. I mumbled a "Thank you" and headed for the luggage pick up area. I grabbed my luggage an sat down on the nearest bench. My grandmother said that she will meet me by the luggage pick up area. I waited 20 minutes before I noticed a old women walking towards me. I ran to her with open arms, I didn't realize that I was crying untill I wiped my face.

"Isabella, long time no see," she smiled.

"I've missed you," I returned the smile but it didn't meet my eyes and I could tell that she had noticed.

"Isabella," she questioned.

"Not here please. Can we talk when we get to your house please," I begged.

"Sure sweetheart," she replied.

We had a taxi drive us to my grandmother's house, I glanced at my watch, 2:30, good I still have time to go sightseeing. 30 minutes later we arrived at my grandmother's house. We paid the driver and went inside the home. The second I walked into the house it felt like home, like I felt like I belonged. My grandmother showed me to my room which had a queen size bed, a flat screen TV, it's own bathroom and a huge closet. I thank her and headed straight into the shower. The warm water felt relaxing, like all of the stress that was building up in my body was washing away. I jumped out of the shower and looked into my luggage for some clothes. I grabbed blue jeans, a blue blouse that Alice gave me...remind me to get rid of it later, and a pair of brown boots. I walk into the living room and see my grandmother sitting on the couch with two cups of tea with a side of cookies on the coffee table...great she wants to talk. I take a seat next to her and take a sip of my tea.

"Isabella," she said.

"Yes grandmother," I replied with a innocent look on my face.

"What happened in Forks," she questioned me.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Isabella," she said with a serious look on her face.

I began telling her the story about the Cullen's, how they where _vampires_**(Bella's grandmother is a witch so Bella can trust her with the secret. Sorry if I forgot to mention that in the first chapter) **and how Ed-he left her in the middle of the forest. When Bella was finish telling her story her grandmother was in tears.

"I'm so sorry Bella. No one should have to go through that," she cried.

"I know, but it's my fault. I shouldn't have dated him in the first place," I replied sadly.

"It's not your fault sweetheart," said her grandmother.

"I was wondering if I could go shopping for some clothes and grab something to eat? I promise that i will be careful," I begged.

"Fine, only if you promise to stay away from the French Quarter, the witches my think your dead but they will find out that a new witch has entered the French Quarter," warned her grandmother.

"I promise," I replied and with that I was out the door.

**I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short I promise that they will be longer. Sorry if I forgot to mention that Bella's grandmother was a witch. If you like this story please review!**


	3. Klaus Mikaelson

**Klaus: Say it..**

**Me: I do not own Twilight or the Originals...there happy?**

**Klaus: Very**

I must say New Orleans is beautiful, I search for clothing store for about 30 minutes before I find one that's for my age. I shop for 2 hours when my stomach growled. I'm hungry lets go find somewhere to eat. I find a bar in the middle of the French Quarter...I must be careful. I sit down and from across the bar I see a tall, blonde bartender. She's pretty I bet she has all of the boys hitting on her. The waiter comes to take my order.

"What can I do for you today, Miss," asked the waiter.

"Hello, can I have a Chicken Salad with a Diet Coke, please," I asked the waiter

"Sure, I'll be right back with your drink," smiled the waiter.

I shouldn't be here its dangerous, there are witches and vampires everywhere. The waiter returns with my food and drink, I pay the check and start heading home. I was near the heart of the French Quarter when I was stopped by a dark skinned man.

"You know it's not safe alone at night, especially if your alone," stated the man.

"I'll be fine, I'm used to being alone," I replied.

"I'm Marcel," said the man.

"Isabella, but you can call me Bella," I replied. Something is not right with the man.

"Well I must be heading home my grandmother is waiting for me," I said.

"I'm having a party later you should come by it will be a lot of fun," smirked Marcel.

"Maybe," I replied and I walked away as fast as I could.

When I got home I locked every door and every window I called for my grandmother but there was no reply. She must be out. I wrote a note saying that I went to a party and that I'll be back soon. I ran upstairs to get ready, I looked in the bag of new clothes I bought today and I choose to wear a red dress that goes half way to my thigh, black high heels, I curled my hair and applied little makeup. I looked in the mirror and I must say I look hot. I grabbed a spell book from the bookshelf and started to review easy spells on how to kill/hurt a vampire. Once I got it memorized I grabbed my car keys and headed to the party.

When I got to the party I must say it was crowded there was about 200 people there and I could tell that not all of them were human. I could see some vampires feeding on the humans in the back corner. I need to be careful I can't risk getting hurt or killed.

"Isabella," I heard someone yell. I turn around to see that it was Marcel.

"Bella, just Bella," I replied. Why do I always do that.

"Well Bella welcome to my palace, make yourself at home. Here have a drink," said Marcel handing me a shot of whiskey.

"Oh I would but I'm not 21," I replied sadly. I could really use the drink.

"Don't worry the cops will never know," said Marcel with a smirk.

Well I can't argue with that, beside if the police came they would probably become dinner for the vampires. I took the drink from Marcel's hands and mumble a thank you.

"So Bella I haven't seen you before are you new in town," asked Marcel.

I could feel stares on my back, either they are looking at my ass or they are listening in on are conversation.

"Yes actually I just moved in with my grandmother today," I replied.

"Oh what's your grandmother's name I might know her," questioned Marcel.

He testing me to see if I will lie to him or not because he already knows the answer to my question.

"Isabelle Swan," I replied shakily.

I could hear growls coming from the vampires around me.

'Swan, huh as in the Swan bloodline of witches," said Marcel with a smirk.

All of the color in my face drained.

"I...I should be going now my grandmother will be wondering where I am," I whispered.

"No, I think you should stay I have someone I want you to meet," said Marcel grabbing my wrist.

"Let me go," I shrieked.

"Come on now no need to be difficult," smiled Marcel.

Marcel whistled and all of the vampires mad a circle around me and Marcel.

"Now my fellow vampires I would like you to meet Isabella Swan also known for being part of the Swan bloodline of witches," yelled Marcel.

The vampires around us growled.

"The thing I would like to know is how the hell you are alive. From my sources the Swan bloodline end with Charlie Swan," questioned Marcel.

"I don't have to tell you anything," I yelled at him.

"Really well I will get the answer one way or another," said Marcel.

"You won't hurt me, you won't hurt a child," I yelled.

"Your right...I won't but doesn't mean he won't," said Marcel pointing at a handsome man with blonde hair and blue eyes with specks of green in them.

"Isabella I would like you to meet Klaus," smiled Marcel.

"Hello love, my name is Klaus Mikaelson," smirked Klaus.

**I hope this chapter was good. I promise that I will have the Cullen's come in later in the story. Make sure to review!**


	4. The Hybrid Baby?

**Klaus: Say it out loud, say it**

**Me: Hey you took that line from Twilight**

**Klaus: It doesn't matter just say it**

**Me: I do not own Twilight or The Originals\**

All of the color in my face drained, turning a snow white color. Klaus Mikaelson, the half-werewolf and half-vampire, a hybrid the most feared thing that every lived.

"Klaus Mikaelson," I said trying to control my breathing.

"You've heard of me," asked Klaus.

"Yes," I replied shakily.

"Good now I would like you to answer some questions," said Klaus.

"I'm not telling you anything," I replied.

"Oh I think you will, that is if you don't want us to harm your grandmother," said a voice in the crowd.

A vampire walked into view. Elijah Mikaelson, the one they call noble is threating my grandmother.

"Oh how nice of you to join us Brother," said Klaus smiling.

"Oh Klaus you know I couldn't miss this," replied Elijah.

"Know about those answers," said Marcel.

"They call you the noble one yet you go and threaten a old women. How is that noble," I yelled at Elijah.

"We won't hurt her just answer are questions then your free to go," said Elijah.

"Ok, just don't hurt her please," I begged.

"Now what is your name," asked Klaus.

"Isabella Swan," I replied.

"What are you," asked Klaus.

"I'm a witch," I replied.

"How? The Swan bloodline ended with Charlie Swan which I recall wasn't a witch but he was a werewolf," asked Klaus.

"Yes, Charlie is a werewolf but when he was younger he meet my mom who is a witch. At the time they lived here in New Orleans we they had me," I explained.

"And," asked Marcel.

"Well every 100 years the witches have a ceremony where they sacrifice one child to gain more power," I said.

"Yeah we already know this it's called the Harvest, once the kids are killed they get resurrected," said Klaus.

"No this is different when the child is sacrificed all of the power goes into the ground but the child does not get resurrected, they stay dead," I replied.

"Ok but what does this has to do with you," asked Elijah.

"Well when I was born I was powerful because I was a witch with a werewolf gene, my power would be enough to last the witches 500 years so they choose me to be their sacrifice," I said sadly.

"Well obviously something went wrong because your still her," said Klaus.

"Yes one witch did not want are children to be sacrificed for more power so she did something that the French Quarter witches still do not know to this day. She took me away from the witches and sent me to the Bayou where my parents were," I said.

"And who was this witch, may I ask," asked Klaus.

"Jane-Anne Deveraux," I replied.

"What," said Klaus.

"What happens when this sacrifice doesn't happen," asked Marcel.

"The ancestors sacrifice 5 witches of their choosing to regain the power that they lost," I replied.

"So what happens to you," asked Marcel.

"Well I survived but they think that I died in the fire in the Bayou 18 years ago," I replied.

"What would happen if they find out that you are still alive," asked Klaus.

"They would consider me as a threat and they will do what they tried 18 years ago. They will kill me," I answered.

The room became silent. Marcel and Elijah were talking to quiet for me to hear but Klaus was just staring at me. The look on his face almost looked kind, sweet, handsome...no! I can not think of Klaus Mikaelson that way he is a monster who kills anyone who gets in his way.

"We are prepared to make a deal," said Elijah.

"What kind of deal," I asked.

"We will give you protection from the witches if you help us protect a friend of ours," answered Elijah.

"Will you also protect my grandmother," I asked.

"Yes," said Marcel.

"How do I know that I could trust you," I asked Elijah.

"I give you my word," says Elijah.

"If you break your word I'll...," Elijah cut me off.

"I won't," he said.

"Well I have to meet this friend before I make any deal," I stated.

"Of course. Hayley would you come out here please," asked Elijah.

A girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes walked towards us. By the way Elijah looks at her I can tell that he loves her. I used to have the same look when I looked at Ed-him.

"Hello," said the girl.

"Hello I'm Isabella but you can call me Bella," I said.

"I'm Hayley," said the girl.

I looked at the girl, why does she need protection she looks fine. I looked over at Klaus who hasn't said a word since I told them that the witches will kill me if they find out that I am still alive. Maybe he cares about me? No snap out of it Bella!

"Why does she need my protected," I asked Elijah.

"Because Hayley is pregnant with a child that is half-werewolf, half-vampire and half-witch," stated Elijah.

"That's impossible," I gasped.

"It's not when the mom is a werewolf and the father is half-werewolf, half-vampire and comes from a bloodline of witches," said Klaus.

Oh so the hybrid speaks!

"But it's still impossible! Vampire's can not reproduce," I exclaimed.

"But a hybrid can. Magic turned Klaus into a vampire but he was born a werewolf, he's the Original Hybrid," said Hayley.

"Who does she need protection from," I asked.

"The witches," said Marcel.

"Why me," I asked.

"Because we have something in common," said Klaus.

"Oh yeah and what may that be," I questioned him.

"We both want revenge on the witches," smirked Klaus.

**Sorry about the cliff hanger! What do you think about this chapter? What do you think will happen next? Make sure to review!**


	5. The Cullen's go to New Orleans

**Sorry about this chapter being so late. I do not own Twilight or The Originals.**

This is probably the worst decision I have ever made, a witch trusting Klaus Mikaelson. Its been over a month since I made my deal with Klaus and so far its been very quiet with the witches, they haven't made a move which can only mean one thing...there planning something. Klaus walks in the room along with Marcel, Elijah and Hayley who is now 6 months pregnant.

"What's wrong little witch," asked Klaus.

"I told you not to call me that," I growled. God he is like a god...wait what am I saying!? Snap out of it.

"The witches are planning something I just know it," I told Klaus.

"Why do you think that," asked Klaus.

"Because they haven't made a move in awhile," I replied.

"Well good thing we have you to protect us," smiled Klaus.

"Yeah well then who is going to protect me," I asked him.

"Why do you need protection," asked Klaus.

"Because I am going to be to busy saving Hayley's ass that I won't be able to save mine. I my be helping you guys but that doesn't mean that I am willing to die for her," I stated.

"Bella's right. I don't want her to die because she saved me," said Hayley.

"I guess we can call up old friends of mine I haven't seen them in years," said Klaus.

"You have friends," I asked him surprised.

"Yes of course I do," said Klaus slightly offended.

"Well give them a call I'll be at Rousseau's," I said walking away.

Klaus was in front of me in a flash.

"You can't go out," said Klaus.

"Why not," I asked him.

"Because I said so now go to your room and go to bed," said Klaus.

"What are you my dad," I asked him.

"Ha-ha now get your ass up there," demanded Klaus.

"Now Niklaus we should treat her like a guest instead of a child," said Elijah calmly.

"No its fine your brother is just being an ass, Goodnight," I said and walked up to my room.

Kpov:

"No its fine your brother is just being an ass, Goodnight," said Bella walking up to her room.

I never realized how graceful she was and how her hair falls perfectly...stop me Klaus Mikaelson falling for a child.

"Klaus," said Elijah dragging me out of my thoughts.

"Yes brother," I asked him.

"Aren't you going to call your friends," asked Elijah.

"Ohh I can't wait to met them," said Hayley.

"And why is that," I asked her.

"Because if there your friends they must be as twisted as you," smiled Hayley.

Elijah laughed.

"Ha-ha," I said.

I pulled out my phone and dialed the number. I put the phone up to my ear and heard it ringing.

"Hello," said a voice.

"Hello, this is Klaus Mikaelson who am I speaking to may I ask," I said.

"KLAUS," said the voice.

"Yes," I asked.

"You are speaking to Emmett," Said Emmett.

Of course.

"Well Emmett can I talk to Carlisle," I asked him.

"Sure," he replied.

"Hello," asked Carlisle.

"Hello Carlisle its Klaus," I said.

"Hello Klaus how can I help you," asked Carlisle.

"Well you see there's this witch that needs protection and I was wondering if you can protect her," I asked him.

"Of course where do you live," asked Carlisle.

"New Orleans, Louisiana," I replied.

"Ok we will be there tomorrow see you soon Klaus," said Carlisle.

"See you soon Cullen," I replied and hung up.

*The next day*

Bpov:

I decided to walk up early today and take a quick shower. When I got out of the shower I put on a black mini skirt with a shirt that says "All of my best friends are vampires" and applied makeup. I grabbed a pair of high heels and walked out of my room. As I walked down the stairs I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"And where do you think your going," asked Klaus clearly checking me out.

"I heading out," I replied.

"Where is out," he asked me, by this time Elijah and Hayley where outside with us.

"The Hair Salon," I replied.

"Why," asked Klaus.

"Its time for a change," I replied walking out the door.

"Make sure to be back for the party at 8:00," shouted Klaus.

I hoped in my car and drove to the Salon. Oh did I forget to mention that my Grandmother got me a 2014 Kia Sportage for my birthday. I got to the Salon and walked in. I checked my watch 2:45 I have time to find a dress and get my nails done.

"Hello how can I help you," smiled the worker.

"I would like to get the tips of my hair dyed red, like a blood red," I told her.

"Sure sit here and close your eyes," said the worker and I did what I was told.

$5 minutes later the worker told me to open my eyes. When I looked in the mirror my hair look absolutely amazing.

"Thank you," I told her.

"No problem," she replied.

I paid her and started to drive to the salon.

*Meanwhile in Alaska*

Epov:

"Why do we have to go to New Orleans," complained Rosalie.

"Because I told Klaus that we would protect a witch for him," Replied Carlisle calmly.

"Its Bella all over again," yelled Rosalie.

Everyone looked at me seeing if I was going to run up to my room and lock the door. The truth is, is that I feel nothing anymore without Bella I am an empty shell.

"Well it doesn't matter because we are going now go put your luggage in the car and get ready to go we have a flight in 3 hours," said Esme.

After we got everything in the car we headed for the airport. Maybe this is what I need...a fresh start.

Bpov:

When I was done with my nails it was 3:30 time to head for the dress store.

When I got to the store I must say there are a lot of dress. After 2 hours of looking I got a red dress with cut corners...it shows my curves perfectly.

I was just about to leave when I remember one thing...I need shoes! 20 minutes later I buy a pair of black pumps and start heading home. I start to get ready by taking a shower and blow drying me hair, when my hair is dry I put on my dress and heels. I then apply makeup giving me that smoky eye affect. I curl my hair, I finished getting ready at 8:15 and the party is already here and I guess so is Klaus's friends. I look in the mirror one last time and head for the door.

Epov:

We land in New Orleans at 5:30 an apparently we are suppose to head to a party at Klaus's at 8:00 so Esme has rented us tux's and the girls started getting ready we finished around 7:30 and we left to Klaus's house.

When we arrived at his house he welcomed us with opened arms.

"Welcome Cullen's," said Klaus.

"Where is this witch that we are supposed to protect," snapped Rosalie.

"She should be coming down to the party soon...and just so you know she has a bit of a temper," warned Klaus.

I must say this party is fun but it would be better if Bella was here.

"Edward stop moping try and have fun go dance with someone," pushed Alice. So I did I started dancing with someone and that's when the witch was coming downstairs.

Bpov:

As I walked downstairs I must say Klaus outdid himself. I found Klaus and started walking towards him.

"You look stunning love," smiled Klaus.

I rolled my eyes.

"What you don't accepted complements," asked Klaus.

"Not from you," I replied.

"I like your hair," said Klaus.

"Yeah me to," I replied.

"Well I would like to introduce you to a few friends of mine be right back," said Klaus disappearing.

Klaus returned with the most beautiful people I have ever seen...no they can't be here. They seem to have the same reaction as I do.

"Isabella I would like you to meet the Cullen's, smiled Klaus.

"Bella...," choked Edward.

**Da-da-da-daaaaaaaaa sorry for the cliff-hanger. And I'm even more sorry for this chapter being so late. Make sure to review!**


	6. Party Time

**I do not own Twilight or The Originals.**

I couldn't believe my eyes the Cullen's are here.

"You guys know each other," asked Klaus amused.

"I guess you can say that," I replied glaring at the Cullen's.

"Well I would love to stay and chat but I have to go greet he guest," smiled Klaus and he waked away.

"Bella," whispered Edward.

"What," I snapped at him.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"That's it," I said.

"No but," I cut him off.

"I honestly don't get a shit about what anyone of you have to say so don't waste your breath," I growled at them.

I walked away when someone started taking on the microphone.

"Now its time to start karaoke which personally is my favorite thing to do," smiled Marcel.

Marcel start singing "Happy" by Pharrell Williams.

** "Happy"**

_[Verse 1:]_  
>It might seem crazy what I'm about to say<br>Sunshine she's here, you can take a break  
>I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space<br>With the air, like I don't care baby by the way

{Uh}

_[Chorus:]_  
>Because I'm happy<br>Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
>Because I'm happy<br>Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
>Because I'm happy<br>Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
>Because I'm happy<br>Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

_[Verse 2:]_  
>Here come bad news talking this and that, yeah,<br>Well, give me all you got, and don't hold it back, yeah,  
>Well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine, yeah,<br>No offense to you, don't waste your time  
>Here's why<p>

_[Chorus]_

{Hey  
>Go<br>Uh}

_[Bridge:]_  
>(Happy)<br>Bring me down  
>Can't nothing<br>Bring me down  
>My level's too high<br>Bring me down  
>Can't nothing<br>Bring me down  
>I said (let me tell you now)<br>Bring me down  
>Can't nothing<br>Bring me down  
>My level's too high<br>Bring me down  
>Can't nothing<br>Bring me down  
>I said<p>

_[Chorus x2]_

{Hey  
>Go<br>Uh}

(Happy) _[repeats]_  
>Bring me down... can't nothing...<br>Bring me down... my level's too high...  
>Bring me down... can't nothing...<br>Bring me down, I said (let me tell you now)

_[Chorus x2]_

{Hey  
>C'mon}<p>

Everyone started clapping.

"Anyone wanna sing," asked Marcel.

No one went forward.

"Ok then I guess I get to choose. How about...," said Marcel looking at the crowd.

"Isabella," said Marcel. I am going to kill him.

"Come on up Isa," smiled Marcel.

Marcel had to pull me up on stage. He handed me the microphone.

"I'm going to kill you Marcel," I told him on the microphone.

"You go girl," screamed Marcel from the crowd.

Well the sooner I sing the sooner I can get off this damn stage. I looked at the song selection and choose to sing "Blank Space" by Taylor Swift.

**"Blank Space"**

Nice to meet you, where you been?  
>I could show you incredible things<br>Magic, madness, heaven, sin  
>Saw you there and I thought<br>Oh my God, look at that face  
>You look like my next mistake<br>Love's a game, wanna play?

New money, suit and tie  
>I can read you like a magazine<br>Ain't it funny, rumors fly  
>And I know you heard about me<br>So hey, let's be friends  
>I'm dying to see how this one ends<br>Grab your passport and my hand  
>I can make the bad guys good for a weekend<p>

So it's gonna be forever  
>Or it's gonna go down in flames<br>You can tell me when it's over  
>If the high was worth the pain<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>'Cause you know I love the players  
>And you love the game<p>

'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
>We'll take this way too far<br>It'll leave you breathless  
>Or with a nasty scar<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>But I've got a blank space, baby  
>And I'll write your name<p>

Cherry lips, crystal skies  
>I could show you incredible things<br>Stolen kisses, pretty lies  
>You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen<br>Find out what you want  
>Be that girl for a month<br>Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no

Screaming, crying, perfect storms  
>I can make all the tables turn<br>Rose garden filled with thorns  
>Keep you second guessing like<br>"Oh my God, who is she?"  
>I get drunk on jealousy<br>But you'll come back each time you leave  
>'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream<p>

So it's gonna be forever  
>Or it's gonna go down in flames<br>You can tell me when it's over  
>If the high was worth the pain<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>'Cause you know I love the players  
>And you love the game<p>

'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
>We'll take this way too far<br>It'll leave you breathless  
>Or with a nasty scar<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>But I've got a blank space, baby  
>And I'll write your name<p>

Boys only want love if it's torture  
>Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya<br>Boys only want love if it's torture  
>Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya<p>

So it's gonna be forever  
>Or it's gonna go down in flames<br>You can tell me when it's over  
>If the high was worth the pain<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>'Cause you know I love the players  
>And you love the game<p>

'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
>We'll take this way too far<br>It'll leave you breathless  
>Or with a nasty scar<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>But I've got a blank space, baby  
>And I'll write your name<p>

I finished the song and the crowd starting cheering. Marcel came on stage.

"Damn girl you can sing," yelled Marcel.

I walked off stage and walked to my room and looked the door and started crying into my pillow.

**I hope you like the chapter! Make sure to review!**


	7. Fire and Gold

**I do not own Twilight or The Originals.**

Bpov:

Last night I cried myself to sleep with I haven't done in a while and I'm pretty sure that all of the vampires heard me but I don't care. It doesn't matter. Nothing matter anymore. I got out of bed and took a long hot shower and put on blue jeans, a blue blouse and a pair of white converse and I applied a small amount of makeup. Before I left my room I grabbed a notebook and a pencil. I was almost out the door when I was stopped by Klaus.

"Hello love have a nice night last night," smirked Klaus.

"Niklaus leave the girl alone," said Elijah.

"Oh come on brother I was just asking," smiled Klaus.

"Again you have the emotion of a teaspoon Klaus," I growled and started walking out the door.

"Hold up," said Klaus.

"What," I snapped.

"Man someone's a little grumpy today," said Klaus.

"No shit," I replied.

"Why were you crying last night," asked Klaus.

"I wasn't," I lied.

"Yes you were we could here you," said Klaus.

"It doesn't matter its not like you care," I snapped.

"Where are you headed," asked Klaus.

"I'm just going to go explore for a little bit," I replied.

"Be back at 6," said Klaus.

"Got it dad," I said smirking and I walked away.

Exploring my ass. Ha. I am headed for the Bayou. I was close to the Bayou when I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned around but no one was there. Ugh its just me being paranoid. While I was walking there was an open field with lavender spread across it. Kind of reminds me of Forks. I walked on the field and sat down and opened my notebook and began to write. My grandmother always told me that the best way to get rid of hurt feelings is to write about them so that's what I'm doing...I'm writing a song.

**"Fire N Gold"**

Like an astronaut that's scared of heights  
>With a heart that's beating at the speed of light<br>You've been waiting for this feeling all your life  
>Sometimes it's just hard to realize<p>

When you're stuck in a moment  
>And your spark has been stolen<br>This is our time to own it  
>So own it<p>

Baby, we were born with  
>Fire &amp; gold in our eyes, eyes<br>With fire & gold in our eyes, eyes  
>Got lightning in a bottle<br>Hands on the throttle  
>Even in the dust we shine<br>With fire & gold in our eyes

There is something different about you and I (about you and I)  
>And I feel like I have known you my whole life<br>There is beauty behind every tear you've cried  
>Sometimes it's just hard to realize<p>

When you're stuck in a moment  
>And your spark has been stolen<br>This is our time to own it  
>So own it<p>

Baby, we were born with  
>Fire &amp; gold in our eyes, eyes<br>With fire & gold in our eyes, eyes  
>Got lightning in a bottle<br>Hands on the throttle  
>Even in the dust we shine<br>With fire & gold in our eyes

There is love inside this madness  
>We are walking on the moon<br>Though I don't believe in magic  
>I believe in me and you<br>I believe in me and you  
>I believe in me and you<p>

Baby, we were born with  
>Fire &amp; gold in our eyes, eyes<br>With fire & gold in our eyes, eyes  
>Got lightning in a bottle<br>Hands on the throttle  
>Even in the dust we shine<br>With fire & gold in our eyes

When I finished the song I was crying.

"That was beautiful," said a deep voice.

"Who's there," I shouted standing up.

"Calm down. My name is Jackson," said the voice.

A man with bushy brown hair and soft brown eyes came into view.

"What's your name," asked Jackson.

"I'm Isabella," I replied.

"Your the witch that's helping Klaus," said Jackson.

"No I'm the witch that's helping Hayley the werewolf," I replied correcting him.

"Hm," was all he said.

"I'm guessing that since you know about Klaus that means that you are a supernatural. What are you," I asked him.

"I'm a werewolf," he replied.

"Oh. Well I guess its kind of obvious," I replied.

"How so," he asked me.

"Well considering that you are in the Bayou where a pack of werewolves live," I said.

He laughed.

"Yeah I guess," he said.

I smiled.

"Why are you helping Klaus and Hayley," asked Jackson surprising me by his question.

"Because I don't believe that an innocent baby should die just because of who his/her parents are. I mean its not there fault that there parents are who they are," I replied.

"Sounds like you have experience," said Jackson.

"I guess you could say that," I replied smiling.

"So why did you write that song," he asked my.

"Well my grandmother always told me that the best way to get rid of your feelings is by writing them down so I wrote a song," I replied.

"Good advice," replied Jackson.

"I should start heading back I don't want Klaus to throw one of his tantrums," I said.

"Yeah it was nice meeting you and can you tell Hayley that I said hi," asked Jackson.

"Of course," I replied.

"Goodbye," said Jackson.

"Goodbye," I replied.

*At Home*

I started walking to my room when I was stopped by Klaus.

"6:00 on the dot," smiled Klaus.

"I said I would be back," I replied and started walking back to my room when Klaus grabbed my wrist.

"I know that it seems that I don't care but I do so why were you crying last night," asked Klaus.

I looked into his beautiful, sparkling blue eyes they were full of concern, pain and love?

"Like I said earlier it doesn't matter," I replied breaking my wrist free from his grasp.

Before I knew it Klaus pulled me against his chest and...

**CLIFF-HANGER HAHAHAHAHAHA I'm so cruel I know I'm sorry hahahahaahh. Anyways I hope you like this chapter! Can we get 5 reviews for this chapter please it would mean a lot!**

**Song:**

**Fire and Gold- Bea Miller**


	8. Author's Note

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated yet I haven't been feeling very good I will try and get the new chapter up either later today or tomorrow.**


	9. The Kiss

**I do not own Twilight or The Originals.**

**Previously **

"I know that it seems that I don't care but I do so why were you crying last night," asked Klaus. I looked into his beautiful, sparkling blue eyes they were full of concern, pain and love? "Like I said earlier it doesn't matter," I replied breaking my wrist free from his grasp. Before I knew it Klaus pulled me against his chest and...

**Now you are all caught up...**

Bpov:

Klaus pulled me into a passionate kiss...it felt like nothing else matter like it was just me and Klaus, but I couldn't help but feel this nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach reminding me that he is going to have a kid soon. I pulled away from him. He looked confused.

"What's wrong," asked Klaus cupping my chin.

"Your having a baby soon and I can't get in the middle of it," I told him.

"It doesn't matter," he replied trying to convince me.

"It doesn't matter? I don't want that baby growing up and not having his/her parents together its not fair," I told him.

I know that I am doing the right thing but why is it that whenever I do the right thing I always get hurt?

"Hayley won't care she loves Elijah," said Klaus pleading.

"I know but still Klaus I am just not ready to be in another relationship," I whispered.

"Bella if its about the Cullen's I can have then leave," said Klaus.

"Yes, it is because of Edward but it wouldn't be fair of me to ask you to send your friends away just because I can't stand them," I told him.

"Bella what did the Cullen's do to you," asked Klaus.

"Nothing," I whispered.

"Sure," said Klaus.

"Anyways like I said it wouldn't be fair," I replied.

"God why do you have to be so god damn selfless. Why can't you be more like Katherine," smiled Klaus.

"Who's Katherine," I asked him.

"No one important," replied Klaus.

"I'm sorry Klaus I'm just not ready," I replied crying.

"Bella please," begged Klaus.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered and I ran to my room bumping into Hayley on the way.

"I'm so sorry are you ok," I asked her helping her up.

"Yeah I'm fine. Hey what's wrong," she asked concerned.

"Oh it's nothing that you need to worry about," I told her wiping my tear stained face.

"What did Klaus do," demanded Hayley.

"Like I said nothing you need to worry about. I'm going to bed goodnight Hayley," I told her.

"Goodnight Bells," said Hayley.

I walked up to my room and locked the door and all I could think of was my kiss with Klaus...what have I done.

Hpov

Bella walked up to her room and locked the door. What did Klaus do now.

"Klaus," I hollered.

"What do you want little wolf," asked Klaus.

"What the hell did you do to Bella," I yelled at him.

"Something that I don't regret," I replied.

"Which is," asked Hayley.

"I kissed Bella," I replied smiling.

"YOU WHAT," screamed a voice behind him.

I turned around and saw the Cullen's standing in front of me. Edward looked like he wanted to kill something.

"Oh hello Cullen's," smiled Hayley.

"Hello Hay..," but Esme was cut off.

"YOU KISSED MY GIRLFRIEND," screeched Edward.

"Last time I checked she was single," I smirked at him.

Edward lunged towards me and pinned me against the wall.

Bpov

No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't sleep I could still feel my kiss with Klaus plus I can hear shouting from outside. Ugh can't I just sleep in peace for once. I got out of bed and walked outside to see what was going on.

"What the hell is going on out here," I yelled.

I then see Edward pinning Klaus against the wall, Hayley sitting in a chair laughing and Elijah taking to Carlisle.

"HE KISSED YOU," screamed Edward.

"KLAUS KISSED YOU," smiled Hayley.

"Yes," I replied.

"You are my girlfriend he isn't allowed to kiss you," growled Edward.

"1. I am not your girlfriend 2. I kissed him back so lay off," I yelled at him.

"WHAT," screeched Edward.

"OMG will you please stop yelling...it's annoying," I asked him.

"You kissed him back," said Edward his voice cracking.

"Yes I kissed him back," I replied.

"But Bella," whispered Edward.

"NO Edward we are never getting back together. Okay? Because I just can't handle being hurt again and...I don't love you anymore," I whispered.

Edward's eyes widen.

"You..don't...love..me anymore," whispered Edward.**(See what I did there)**

"No...and by the way pay backs a bitch," I growled at him.

"Not to intrude or anything but I would really like to be not pinned anymore," smirked Klaus.

Edward let him go and in a blink of an eye Edward was in front of me. His golden-brown eyes now pitch black with pain. Good he deserved it.

"You say that you don't love me anymore," whispered Edward.

"Yes," I replied.

"Then tell me that you feel nothing when we kiss," said Edward.

"Wait what," I asked confused and before I knew it Edward pressed his lips against mine.

I was expecting sparks of electricity to flow through my body but I felt nothing. I pushed him away refusing to kiss him back.

"What the hell," I yelled at him.

"You can not say that you felt nothing because I felt it," said Edward.

I can hear Klaus growling in the background.

"I. FELT. NOTHING," I shouted at him.

Edward fell on his knees and he looked like he was going to cry...to bad he can't.

"Now if you don't mind I am going to put so more protection spells around the house," I said and I walked to my room and opened my spell book and began the spell. While I was doing the spell I realized something...Hayley's due date is near.

**TADA I am so sorry that this chapter is so late! I really hope you like this chapter and make sure to review. 3 3**


	10. Hayleys Due Date Part 1

**I do not own Twilight or The Originals.**

Bpov:

I woke up the next morning to screaming...wow such a great way to wake up. I jumped out of bed to see what the problem was.

"Is everything alright out here," I asked Klaus.

"No I think that Hayley is going into labor," said Klaus.

"What she can't be she isn't due for another week or so," I told him.

I am not prepared to help give birth.

"Yeah well the baby is early," yelled Klaus nervously.

"Ok we need to act fast Elijah put Hayley onto the Table and Klaus go get some soft towels and a blanket," I order them.

Elijah put Hayley onto the table and Klaus came back with the towels.

"Ahh," screamed Hayley.

"I know Hayley. Push," I told her.

"What are you doing," said a girl with curly dark brown hair and brown eyes. Monique Deverouax.

"What are you doing here," growled Klaus.

"Doing what the ancestors want us to do we must kill the baby," said a red headed girl. Genève.

"No," said Klaus running toward the witches.

The witches pushed Klaus back and breaking his ability to walk along with Elijah. It's just me against 3 witches.

"You don't have to kill and innocent baby," I told them.

"We must, we will," said Monique.

"I won't let you," I screamed at her.

"You are nothing against 3 witches," laughed Monique.

Monique pushed me back against the wall hitting my head on the concrete.

"I'm sorry," said Genève taking Hayley.

I started feeling light headed until I eventually fainted.

*20 minutes later*

I woke up to someone shaking me. Elijah.

"What happened," I slurred.

"The witches have Hayley," said Klaus worried.

"Well lets go find them," I told them and we started heading towards the Witches Cemetery.

Epov:**(I decided that its Edward's turn to talk)**

Since I kissed Bella that is the only thing that I could think of, Bella and her perfect red lips but now that is over I could see the hate in her eyes when I kissed her all of our love, passion, and friendship was gone warped by hatred, pain and heartbreak.

"Edward I hate seeing you like this," cried Esme.

"There's no point in feeling anymore Bella doesn't love me anymore," I replied, my voice cracking.

"We need to talk to Bella," said Rose.

"We already did she doesn't love us anymore and I don't blame her," whispered Alice.

"No she talked we listened now its are turn to talk and her turn to listen," said Rose.

"We don't even know where she is," said Emmett.

"We can track her down," said Rose confidently.

"Want happened to hating Bella," asked Jasper.

"I realize now that I only hated her because she was something that I wanted to be. Human," said Rose sadly.

"OK lets go track Bella," said Carlisle.

Apov:

We were about to leave and go track Bella when I had a vision.

_**Vision:**_

_**"Don't touch her," screamed Bella her face covered in scratches.**_

_**"We must do what the witches want, we must kill this baby she is an abomination," said a brunette girl.**_

_**"No," screamed Bella throwing a knife into the girl's heart.**_

_**The girl fell to the ground and took her last breathe before Klaus grabbed the baby.**_

_**Then Bella sank to the ground in agony.**_

_**Vision Over...**_

"Alice what is it," asked Jasper.

"Bella is at the Witches Cemetery but we have to hurry before Bella does something that she will regret.

"We lets hurry," yelled Edward.

We started running toward the Witches Cemetery.

Bpov:

When we got to the Witches Cemetery we searched everywhere we could but Hayley and the baby weren't here.

"Damnit," yelled Elijah hitting the brick wall.

"They should be here," I told them.

"Lets keep looking we don't have much time," said Klaus worried.

*20 minutes later*

"You guys its no use Hayley and the baby isn't here," I screamed.

"We passed by this statue 3 times already," said Klaus in disbelief.

"They must of made the cemetery seem like a maze," I told them.

Klaus jumped on top of the building.

"Yeah something like that...," said Klaus.

"They are smarter than us," said a voice from behind.

"Hayley," whispered Elijah.

"Why aren't you with the witches," I asked her.

"They took us to the church and then I was able to hold our baby and then the brunette, Monique, slit my throat," said Hayley touching her throat with her hand.

"You died with the child's blood in your system," said Elijah.

"She must drink the blood of the child to complete the transformation," I replied.

"I don't care about me all I care about is finding my baby," said Hayley.

We nodded in agreement.

"I feel her, I can feel our baby," said Hayley walking away.

"Lets follow her she will lead us to the baby," I told them.

Epov:

It's a maze," said Alice.

"How so," asked Carlisle.

"Well considering that we passed that statue 4 times I'm guessing that its a maze," said Alice pointing to an angel statue.

"Well do you know the way," asked Jasper.

"Yes this way," said Alice.

"Well let's go," rushed Rosalie.

We have to find Bella because I know what she is going to do but she will not be able to handle the guilt...it will destroy her.

**TaDa I hope you enjoy this chapter and what do you think is going to happen to Bella? Make sure to review.**


	11. Werewolf Gene

**I do not own Twilight or The Originals.**

**Previously...**

"Well considering that we passed that statue 4 times I'm guessing that its a maze," said Alice pointing to an angel statue.

"Well do you know the way," asked Jasper.

"Yes this way," said Alice.

"Well let's go," rushed Rosalie.

We have to find Bella because I know what she is going to do but she will not be able to handle the guilt...it will destroy her.

**Now you are all caught up...**

Bpov:

We've been following Hayley yet it seems that we keep on going in the same direction like it's a never ending maze.

"Come on it's just up ahead,' said Hayley.

"Hayley are you sure," I asked her.

"I'm positive," she replied confidently.

We walked to the end of the ally when heard chanting.

"Over here," said Klaus.

We were now standing in front of 3 witches and the baby.

"Leave my baby alone," growled Hayley.

"We must do what the ancestors want us to do," said Genève.

"No you can't kill an innocent baby," I screamed at them.

"I'm sorry," said Genève.

Klaus bolted towards the witches only to be pushed back.

They were about to stab the baby!

"_Motus,"_ I yelled knocking the knife out of the red heads hand.

I sudden got a unbearable headache.

'You fools, to come against us in our place of power, in our strongest hour. You do not face 3. You face us all," yelled Monique.

We splited up and got away from the witches spell. Hayley was fighting Genève, Klaus was fighting the twins but Elijah was still under the witches power. Klaus got passed the twins and threw a metal rod at the blonde witch, killing her. Genève put Hayley under the same spell making her feel unbearable pain. Monique was about to kill the baby.

"No," I screamed.

I grabbed a metal rod that Klaus broke off and threw it at Monique.

"_Motus," _I screamed.**(Moves an object)**

"Bella don't," screamed a voice from behind but it was to late the witch was dead.

I suddenly sank to the ground and felt unbearable pain.

Epov:

"Come on we have to hurry," yelled Rose.

"There they are," said Alice.

The red head was about to stab the baby.

"No," screamed Bella.

She grabbed a metal rod from the ground.

"_Motus," _screamed Bella.

"Bella don't," I screamed but it was to late, the witch was dead.

Bella sank to the ground and started screaming.

Bpov:

I woke up the next morning to a killer headache. Ugh...did I get drunk last night? Then I remembered something Hayley, the baby and me killing the witch...oh my god I'm a killer! Hayley.

I ran downstairs to see Hayley, Klaus, Elijah and the Cullen's.

"Hayley are you ok," I asked rushing towards her.

"Yeah I'm fine what about you," she asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine why wouldn't I be I mean I'm not the one who got there throat slit," I said teasingly.

"Bella you know how you have the werewolf gene," asked Elijah.

'Yeah what about it," I asked him.

"Do you remember how it is activated," asked Klaus.

"Yeah you have to...kill someone," I whispered.

Everyone went silent.

"Oh my god I'm a werewolf," I yelled.

I started to freak out.

"I can't be a werewolf I just can't," I said.

"It's ok Bella you'll be ok,' said Klaus soothingly.

"No I won't," I said shouting at him.

"This is all my fault," cried Hayley.

"No its not I promised to keep you and the baby safe,' I told her.

"What's so bad about being a werewolf that means that you can finally keep up with us Bells," smiled Emmett.

"I'm not like the La Push werewolves I only change during the full moon...I've heard that it involves unbearable pain during the transformation," I whispered.

Emmett shut up.

"I mean of course I've felt unbearable pain before it can't be as bad," I whispered grabbing my scar.

"You never told us how you got that scar," said Hayley.

"Its not important. I'm going to go back to bed," I replied.

"Goodnight Bella," said Hayley.

'Goodnight,' I whispered.

**TaDa I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Make sure to review!**


	12. Note

**I'm sorry that I haven't been writing it's just that my Great Grandma just passed away and its been really rough but I promise to write as soon as I can!**


End file.
